Yu Gi Oh GX:: PUNK SLUMS!
by Kid-Yoshimitsu
Summary: This would be the plot if everyone in YuGiOh GX never dueled, and it didnt exist. Please review, more chapers will be available. But it will never be complete MWUHAHAHAHAHA! :P
1. Chapter 1

YuGiOh

GX

!Punk Slums!

**A great story for people who like high drama, this is my creation for people who like YuGiOh GX, and characters, but not the speech or dueling . Here I show what it would be like if these three pals were never dueling, and it never existed! Most of this is based on the current storyline of the YuGiOh episodes without the dueling. Please enjoy my creation and send as many comments as you can for suggestions and helpful hints. Think you for reading this fan fic :p !More Updates Shall Come!**

**J**aden woke up to a loud buzz of his alarm clock and yawnd as he thrusted his hand downward, turning it off.

"I never know why I set that.." he mumered.

He got dressed in a tattered shirt from his cloths pile, and immeaditely began to brush his teeth and straighten his spike before he pulled on some jeans and was out the door. Nice, clear, Spring Saturday with absalutely no school! He breathed in strongly and the continued to walk next door. Jaden knocked loudly on the door,

"Sy, 'ey Syrus wake up!"

The door creaked open seeing Zane Truesdale, Syrus's brother, at the door, he rubbed his eyes,

"Hes not up yet,damn teenagers, can you just let me go back to sleep, you do this every morning!"

"Ok, ok fine!"

a sweat drop and a long sigh follow as hes direction turned towards the steps. As he continued, he heard some muttering from out of the building.

"I told you Syrus your friend is trouble, I dont want you hanging around some punk slum!" Zane blurted loudly.

"Stop it, stop it now, we've been friends for two years, and out of that time, he hasnt done anything to harm me!" Syrus cried in a reply.

"I dont care, Im only doing whats best for you, dont you get it!" he yelled and slammed the door.

Jaden felt a chill, he knew something was wrong. Luckily, this had happened before, and above a rattering air conditioner was Syrus's bedroom window. Jaden made his way above the machine reaching for Syrus's bedroom window.

"Dude, dude open the window!" he whispered in as loud as he could.

"Jaden?" he whimpered as he pressed his head at the window.

"Im glad your here," he gleamed a smile.

"Hurry and hop out..." Jaden muttered. Syrus did just as he was told,quietly, he hopped out the window quickly closing the window behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Syrus's feet pounded on the machine below as he made his way down with a help of Jaden's hand.

"Lets go grab Chumley.." Jaden muttered as Syrus began to pull his bike and Jaden grabbing his skateboard.

Two houses down was Chumleys house with a colorful garden the had taken place up front. The house looked small from looking at the outside area, butit was quite roomy inside. Jaden whipped a Pop-Shoove-It and hopped off his skateboard as he made his way up the driveway. Syrus got off his bike at the sidewalk that connected the drive way to the house. Jaden knocked loudly, the door creaked oppen as the fat Chumley ommerged in a white tee with cut-off sleeves and a small chili dog in his hand, half eaten. The guy scratched his head.

"Heya Chum, did ya wanna come out and catch some air at the ramps in the park with me and Sy?" asked Jaden with a wide smile.

"Please come back after breakfast," Chumley mumered grogaly and shut the door softly.

"Man," Jaden whispered to Syrus, "That guy and his food."

"I dont see how he can stand being so tired and fed up everyday," Syrus whispered back. Jaden yawned and put his hands behind his head to relax himself. He began walking,

"Well, lets hurry, Zane 'ull go nuts if he finds out you're gone again.

Jaden hopped aboard his skate board and Syrus with his bike and both rode down the black street.

"So..." Jaden paused, "Whadda ya think about Alexis, eh?" Jaden poked Syrus with his elbow, Syrus blushed wildly!

"What are you saying," he began as his faced blended into a mild fixture, "Shes too tall for me anyway."

Jaden began to chuckle as if dragging hs buddy into a pointless conversation.

"C'mon, thats no way close to true." he murmered. A car came through the road as the two slid over to the right side. Jaden pushed his foot, speeding his skateboard. Another car, a Corvet,sped its way down the rode, but the one thing that became unuaual is that the freaking thing was heading rightfor Syrus and Jaden. Syrus gripped his handelbars and swirved as the bike flipped sideways, knocking Jaden from his leggs. The two fell down viciously on the concreet as the car, ten feet in front of them, made a doghnut, bathing the black path in smoke and screeching sound.

Jaden caughed loudly and both were covered in black dirt. Chazz Princeton ommerged from the smoke at the front of his door.

"What are you little twirps thinkin," he growled, "That bike almosted messed up my paint job."

Jaden sighed as he muttered to himself, "Drama drama drama..."

Syrus scrambled to try to whipe off the blackness that had covered his jeans, "What's wrong with you, we could've gotten killed and all you care about is you freaking paint job!"

This was the second time that Chazz had swirved down the road at full speed and almost hit someone, still, his rich parents continue to buy him fast cars that enable him to rool over someones head with a D- in driving.


End file.
